


Headache Cure

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly has a headache. Wheeljack read something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Pure fluffy smutlet.

It had only been a curiosity on Wheeljack's part initially. Carly was suffering frequent headaches, Spike and Bumblebee were both gone, and Wheeljack had read that sexual intercourse sometimes alleviated pains of the human sensor system, due to neuro-chemical release.

Somehow, Carly had agreed that an experiment in the name of science was a good idea. It may have had something to do with the fact she really, really wanted to end the headache, or it might have been because she had accidentally stumbled in on Sideswipe and Ratchet interfacing earlier that day, and the tingles of their fields had been impossible to get out of her mind after that.

For once, the explosions Wheeljack made were quite contained, though Carly proved a little louder than she had intended as her body responded to his ingenious manipulators. Ratchet looked in on them, smiled to himself at seeing Carly plastered to the engineer, his hand shifted into a variety of stimulators, and decided that a certain frontliner was still available.

After, Carly decided she couldn't wait to get Bumblebee to talk to Wheeljack for a few tips. Sometimes, scientific curiosity really paid off, and she wanted her partners to share it.


End file.
